Iron Kyle
Iron Kyle was the Midwest Wrestling Champion until The Ring Leader. Appearance Iron Kyle is a curly redheaded teenage kid in a blue suit with red boots. Whenever he fights, he wears robotic armor with the appearance of an overweight adult with yellow arms and a metallic head and jaw. Personality Iron Kyle is quite arrogant and doesn't care about anyone else's well-being. He hurts every wrestler he fights and even goes as far as to jump on the crowd in order to beat a harmless Crushster. Just like every wrestler, Iron Kyle doesn't show any shame for cheating, but he got depressed when his secret was revealed and he was expelled from Midwest Wrestling. History Iron Kyle first appeared in The Ring Leader. Though he is stronger than Four Arms, he was almost beaten by him. However, the Omnitrix timed out before Four Arms could deliver the finishing blow. Angered, Iron Kyle attempted to crush Ben. After Ben found out that water is his weakness, he transformed into Overflow and sprayed him with enough water to disassemble his armor. He and Overflow were expelled from wrestling and eventually had a video game match. In The Bentathlon, Iron Kyle returns with his new reinforced armor and gets ready to battle with Ben, but quickly turns into Humungousaur, and kicks him far into the air the arena's seating area, but Iron Kyle flies over and punches him as the crowd cheers him on, and the Forever Knight gives him a weapon to hit Ben with, but he uses his tail to destroy it, then he spins him around and throws him until he was gone, and the Forever Knight's guards take the suitless Kyle into a dungeon where Gwen and Grandpa Max are locked up in, to help free them, but runs to a fire exit to escape, but at the end he couldn't find his way out. Powers and Abilities While in his robotic armor, Iron Kyle is incredibly strong and able to resist most attacks. Equipment He wears robotic armor suit to help him win wrestling matches. Weaknesses Iron Kyle's robotic armor is vulnerable to water. The water can make his armor glitch and even destroy it. Appearances Ben 10 (Reboot) Season 1 *''The Ring Leader'' (first appearance) Season 3 *''The Bentathlon'' Trivia *His abilities are similar to Armodrillo's. *He has some similarities to Franky, the shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates from the One Piece manga/anime, as both are humans which use robotic/mechanical arms. **However, while Iron Kyle's arms are mechanical due to him using robotic armor in wrestling, Franky's arms are robotic due to him repairing himself into a cyborg after being run over by a train. **Also, while Iron Kyle is an antagonist who cares for no one but himself, Franky is an antagonist-turned-protagonist who greatly values kinship, joining the Straw Hats after seeing the loyalty they had to one another. Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Reboot Characters Category:Humans Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Former Villains